


Lazy Sunset

by heartbeatz



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartbeatz/pseuds/heartbeatz
Summary: Uvo finally returns home and you show him how much you missed him
Relationships: Uvogin (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Lazy Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this! Its my first work in a long time!

The bedroom was draped in the soft orange glow of the sunset shining through your window. You sat on the bed waiting for your giant of a boyfriend to return home from a mission. You hear the door creak open and a deep voice boom out 

"THERES MY GIRL!!"

You find yourself being lifted in Uvogin's strong arms high enough to where your back is touching the ceiling, you stare down at him with an expression of annoyance, but you're not actually annoyed. You missed him, and were honestly a bit upset that he had been gone for so long. Without him here, the bed was cold, and you were hopelessly lonely, and honestly, very sexually frustrated.  
Uvogin took notice of your expression of fake annoyance and snuggled his face into your neck. 

"Awww y/n don't tell me you really missed me that much! I was only gone for a little!!"

A little? It was two weeks, of course you missed him. You looked up at him with longing in your eyes, that was all it took for him to notice how bad you missed him. 

"Ah! I see how it is!!" 

He started showering your face and neck with kisses and trailing his hands along your body, earning a small squeal from you. He planted his lips against yours firmly, hungrily. He looked at you with an eagerness that you had seen plenty of times before. 

"Y/N why dont you slip out of those clothes and show me how much you missed me, already." 

"Make me"

you snap playfully, a heated glow lighting in your eyes. He pushes you back against the bed and you use the bounce to stand yourself up on the mattress like a trampoline. You lunge at him catching him around the neck and he chuckles 

"OHOHOH SO YOU WANNA WRESTLE? HUHUHU YOU'RE GOIN'DOWN SWEETHEART"

He grabs you by the waist and pins you down against the bed-with his cock pressing against your back. He's hard. You knew you were in for it now. He was in a playful mood and he pinned you loosely, but he still held you firmly in place. You bite him on the arm and wiggle free 

"Hey! Y/N!! There's no biting in wrestling!! That's playing dirty! I guess two can play at that game though.."

He grabbed you by the wrists and pushed you over the bed and you feel his cock pressing into your thigh. This was new. What is he going to do? 

"Biting is a no-no sweetheart. You're going to have to get a penalty for playing dirty"

he smacks your ass with enough force to sting and leave a mark, but not to bruise. 

"Aah~"

you moaned. Uvogin stopped dead in his tracks, both flustered and aroused by what just happened. 

"You like it when I smack your ass like that?" 

he barked. You manage to stutter out a yes through your embarrassment and arousal.

"Then I guess I'll to do it again." 

He brought his hand across your backside, this time harder than before. Your moan was almost a scream.

"AH~ UVO"

you moaning his name like that drove him wild. You could feel his dick twitching against your leg as it continued to grow. He moved his hand to strike you one more time. It hurt, but it made your core burn. You needed him. You needed him so badly, to fill you up with his fingers, with his cock, anything as long as you were full.

"Uvo!! P-please" 

you cried out 

"Please what, babydoll? You gotta tell me what you want." 

he growled into your ear, as he leaned over your back.

"Please! Please fuck me!"

He lets go of your wrists and flips you over. He grabs you by the back of the head and pulls you in for a heavy, hungry kiss as he removes your bottoms and underwear. One hand moves to your breast and kneads your flesh, as the other finds it's way to your slick pussy. He pinches your nipple as he inserts a finger, earning a moaned whimper from you. You wanted, no you needed more of him. You felt like you were going to explode if you didn't have all of him. He started curling his finger inside you, making you whimper and moan again.

"You're so fuckin'cute gettin all desperate for me like this Y/N." 

He added a second finger, letting you adjust for a second before curling his fingers and pumping them in and out of your folds. His thumb found its way up to your clit and began massaging circles. 

"U-Uvo! Yes! Yes! Please just like that"

he feels so good inside you, his rough fingers giving you a texture that you couldn't get from your own hands. 

"You're takin' my fingers so well baby, I can feel you squeezin around them" 

he sped up and started fanning his fingers inside of you.

"Uvo!!! Oh fuck I'm close! Dont stop!" 

You started bucking your hips against his hand, your body shaking and you rode his large digits to release. You came on his fingers with a loud moan. 

"You look so pretty like this babydoll."

You look up at him, with lust riddled eyes, hair disheveled from wiggling against the bed, skin shiny with sweat. 

"It's amazing thinking that I could make you such a mess with just my fingers" 

he growled happily as he licked your cum off his hand. 

"Think you could go another round with something bigger?"

You nod and watch him as he pulls down his shorts, freeing the erection that you've felt against you so many times tonight. This was your first time seeing his dick and he was much bigger than you had imagined. Your eyes widened in awe of the man in front of you. It hadnt really occured to you how imposing his figure was. Tan skin, chiseled muscles- the size difference alone was enough to intimidate you, but it hadn't until now. Seeing his massive erection and how large he actually was, was a little frightening. Uvogin leaned forward and pressed his lips against your neck, giving you a small kiss just above your collarbone.

"Don't worry babydoll. I promise I'll be gentle. I don't wanna hurt you." 

He lined himself up at your entrance, looking down at you with eager eyes.

"Are you sure you want me to keep going?" 

You nod and give him a solid yes. He begins to slide the tip in and you already feel like you're being stretched beyond belief. It hurts, but he gives you time to adjust. He settles himself inside you inch by inch and gives you a good bit to adjust before he starts thrusting. His strokes are slow, but rhythmic. You can feel every inch of him inside you. You're so full you dont know if anyone could ever make you feel this full again. He changes his rhythm, starting to go faster, a little harder.

"F-fu-uck! Ah~ Oh fuck~" 

you whimper.

"Does it feel good babydoll? Do I make you feel good?" 

The words that came out of his mouth combined with the near growl he said them in set your insides on fire. 

"Y-Yes! Uvo! You make me feel so good."

He pulls you onto his lap, so you're now on top of him. With the slightly different angle his cock hits you in a new spot and you moan out. 

"Oh~ Uvo!!"

You start bouncing little by little on his cock and he smiles, baring his sharp canine teeth. 

"Yknow babydoll it sure does make me feel g-good hearing you say my name in such a nasty way." 

He's starting to get close too now. He has an idea, and brings his hand across your ass with a hard thwack. You cry out in pain and feel his dick twitch inside you, his vein throbbing against your core. 

"UVO!! Hah~ ah~" 

his warm hand rubs the spot where he just struck you 

"I'm sorry sweetheart was I too rough?" 

You increase your speed, riding his dick faster now.

"Hah~ D-do it again!~" 

he complies and you scream out in pleasure and pain, bobbing even faster on his dick. 

"W-WOAH SLOW D-DO-OWN I-I'M GON-NA" 

You feel something warm fill up inside of you and spill down your legs 

"cum..."

Uvo mutters out, apologetically. You ride him to your next climax, this time squirting all over his stomach and thighs. Your cum mixes together on your legs. Uvogin slowly slides his dick out of you and you wince, feeling the cool air on your tender hole. 

"That felt so good! Maybe we should wrestle more often"

Uvogin chuckled out. 

"Now come on let's go get you cleaned up."

He kisses you on your forehead and carries you to the bathroom where he draws you and him a nice bath. He washes your hair and your body for you, and you do the same for him. You both grab towels and get dressed in your comfy pjs which for you is a pajama set, but for him is his boxers, and crawl into bed. You fall asleep in his arms as he strokes your hair.


End file.
